I Love you, I Hate You
by OnyxVortex
Summary: BBRae Drabbles. Follow the budding romance of our two favorite Teen Titans as they slowly learn how to respect each other's differences and grow stronger together.
1. Not So Beach Day

_**Not So Beach Day**_

Raven hated being sick. Especially on beautiful sunny days that she could be spending on the beach with her friends. Sure, she wasn't much of the "go neck deep into the ocean" type of girl, but she did enjoy laying out under the sun with a good book. Then occasionally if it got ridiculously hot, she'd make an appearance in the water. But no. Today of all days, she was sick. So sick that she couldn't even focus on the tiny words on one of the many pages of her new book.

She sighed as she closed the book, accepting that she wouldn't get much reading done today. Today was one of the first days of summer and the crime rate had been surprisingly low in Jump City. The titans had planned a beach day the other day at Starfire's request. Something about how "the fresh air and the shine of the sun will do us some good". No one could fight with that logic. Then of course after she brought it up Beastboy and Cyborg were all for it. After all, those two were up for anything.

Robin had taken some convincing, but not because he didn't want to. He was just concerned about being able to protect the city. After consistent whining and batted eyelashes, Boy Wonder had finally agreed that a beach day was a great idea.

Now it was near 11:00am and Raven was sure her team had already been on their way out. She never slept late, but this morning she felt especially tired. She clearly remembered her team coming up to get her a while earlier.

 _"Raaaaaven, it's time to go!"_

 _"Yeah, come on Raven, we want to beat the crowds."_

 _"It will be the fun, Raven!"_

 _She sighed from her bed as she cracked the door of her room open enough to see Beastboy, Robin, and Starfire. They were all already clad in their bathing suits. She suspected that Cyborg was already in the T-Car ready to go._

 _"Guys, I'm not going. I don't feel well." She mumbled before sneezing loudly. One of the pens on her desk exploded as she sneezed as if to prove her point._

 _"Oh no! Friend Raven are you alright? Do you need us to stay?" Starfire squeezed her way into the room, concern evident on her disgustingly flawless face. Raven shook her head._

 _"I'm okay, Star, really. You guys go have fun."_

 _Starfire looked reluctant, but eventually nodded her head and stepped back out of the dark room._

 _"Call us if you need anything, Raven." Robin called before he and the others went towards the elevator._

Raven was up and somewhat fully dressed. She wore scandalously short shorts that she normally wouldn't wear outside of her bedroom, but figured that she would wear them today due to her being alone in the tower anyway. She wore an old grey tee shirt that stopped just above her belly button. Her hair was messy and unkempt, but she ignored it.

As she made her way to the common room she appreciated the silence through the whole tower. She loved her teammates, but man were they loud. The stepped into the large elevator slowly, basking in the non-presence of Robin's blasting music or Starfire's shrill squeals. When the elevator doors opened Raven was shocked to see that she was not alone in the tower. There was Beastboy, fumbling around in the kitchen whispering incoherently to himself. He was leaning over something that Raven couldn't see.

"Beastboy?" She called before letting out a small sneeze. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the beach."

"Oh! Uh, hey Raven! I just, figured with you being sick and all you wouldn't wanna be alone... So I stayed here to take care of you!" Beastboy spewed out as he turned around, hand on the back of his neck. Raven had noticed that he was no longer in his purple swim trunks, but a black V-neck and grey baggy sweatpants. He smiled sheepishly.

"Beastboy I don't need you to take... Care of me." Raven managed to get out in between sneezes. A spoon on the counter blew up near Beastboy. He jumped from the sudden noise.

"I made you tea! Sorry if it's not how you like it. This stuff is very confusing you know." Beastboy sighed as he turned and retrieved Raven's favorite purple mug. He made his way over to Raven, who was still standing near the door way.

"Uh, thanks." She mumbled as she took the mug from his hands and took a sip. "Not bad."

Beastboy smiled brightly as he took her hand and led her over to the couch. Raven detested the sudden physical contact, but was too tired to protest.

"So, since you don't have to be cooped up in your room all day, whatcha wanna do?" Beastboy asked as he plopped down on the couch. Raven sat delicately beside him, careful not to spill her tea.

"Beastboy, I don't care."

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"What movie?" Raven asked, slightly interested.

"Whatever you want, Rae!"

"My name is Raven and I don't know, you know I don't watch a lot of movies."

"You liked Wicked Scary, didn't you? Let's watch the original. The terrible 70's version that's not even scary. We can make fun of it. You like making fun of things!"

"Correction: I like making fun of you." Raven slurred as she put her now empty mug down.

"I'm gonna let that slide cause you're sick and your voice sounds kinda adorable right now cause it's all groggy." Beastboy laughed as Raven attempted to glare at him, but she only looked even cuter. "Here, let me go find the movie."

Raven nodded as she watched Beastboy leave. He was being very nice and she didn't know why. She simply shrugged before curling up into a ball on the couch. Moments later Beastboy returned, surprised to find Raven completely asleep.

"Rae?" He called as he made his way over to the couch. She didn't complain at the use of her nickname, so Beastboy was sure she wasn't awake. He smiled at her sleeping figure as he grabbed a nearby blanket and put it over her small frame.

"Guess I'll make fun of the movie myself." Beastboy chuckled as he moved to put the movie in the DVD player and sat down next to Raven once again. A few minutes into the movie, Raven cuddled up under him. He looked at her quizzically, but held his arm up so that she could get under it. Raven softly sighed once she was comfortable and Beastboy put his arm over her. He smiled in amusement.

Throughout the movie Raven had barely stirred. She reached for Beastboy's arm a couple times, as if to check if he was still there. Other than that she stayed remotely still. Beastboy was so distracted by her beauty that he barely even laughed at all of the funny parts in the movie. He just kept looking down and the girl asleep under his arm. Once the movie was over Beastboy glanced at her, unsure of what to do. He was quite hungry, so he carefully lifted Raven up then set her back down gently once he was able to stand. She moved slightly and made a small whining noise, but didn't wake up.

Beastboy made his way to the kitchen and quickly whipped up his own veggie burger to eat. After he ate he looked over to check on Raven, who was now softly snoring. He figured she'd be hungry, so he began making a bowl of soup along with another hot cup of tea. When Raven's food was done, he brought it over to the coffee table in front of the couch. He shook Raven gently.

"Hey, Rae, I made you some soup. You know, incase you're hungry."

Raven slowly sat up, still wrapped in the large blanket Beastboy had covered her with. She rubbed her eyes before glancing at Beastboy.

"What time is it?" She sighed.

"About three. You slept for a long while." He smiled.

Raven nodded as she reached for the large bowl of soup in front of her. "You watched the movie?"

"I didn't want to wake you."

"Oh." Raven said, admittedly slightly disappointed. Beastboy was right, she did enjoy making fun of things.

"You really wanted to watch it, huh?" Beastboy poked Raven's arm as she rolled her eyes. "Come on, admit it Raven, you enjoy my company."

"I enjoy when you're making me food."

"Hey, I'll take it." Beastboy laughed. "And Raven, we can totally watch the movie. I didn't pay much attention the first time anyway. I was a little distracted by your snoring."

"I do not snore." Raven grunted as she finished her soup.

"Okay Raven, whatever you say." Beastboy chuckled as he started the movie over from the beginning.

"Thank you, Beastboy." Raven sighed as she looked up from her tea. "This day has been admittedly nice because of you. So thanks."

"Hey, it's not over. If you're nice to me maybe I'll make you dinner."

Raven let a small smile grace her lips as she put her head on Beastboy's shoulder. Neither of them protested the sudden physical contact.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! I'm thinking this story will just be full of one-shots, going in no particular order. If you enjoy my story so far please review! Tell me if you like it! If you have any ideas for a chapter let me know, I'd be glad to take your input! Thanks again! :)**


	2. Whatcha Reading?

_**Whatcha Reading?**_

Raven sighed contently as she flipped the next page in her brand new book. The pages were crisp and still smelled of ink. She smiled as she read on into her new story. The story was about a brave young woman fighting her multiple personalities in order to keep the people she loved safe. Raven always did love stories that felt somewhat familiar. She was enjoying herself quiet a lot this morning.

It was early, so all of her team mates were still asleep and she was able to have the common room couch all to herself. She was still in her pajamas, purple shorts and a grey and purple midriff, as she sipped on her hot tea. She smiled to herself as she basked in the rare silence. Her teammates never seemed to be quiet. The only time the tower was this calm was when everyone was sleeping or when everyone was gone.

The smile automatically left her face when she heard a vaguely familiar sucking notice coming from right behind her head. She didn't have to turn around to know who the culprit of ruining her peaceful morning was.

"Beastboy?" She mumbled as she tried not to lose her place in the page in her book. The sucking only continued a little before the changeling in question let out a happy sigh.

"Morning, Raven!"

"Why are you awake? It's not even ten yet." Raven sighed.

"I was thirsty!" Beastboy exclaimed while holding up one of his soy milk boxes and taking another long sip.

"Go be thirsty somewhere else."

"After the whole 'fumigating my carpet' thing Robin said I'm not allowed to eat or drink in my room anymore." Beastboy chuckled nervously. Raven had forgot about that whole situation. About a year ago, Beastboy's room had a terrible infestation due to the countless foods and drinks he just left on the floor. Sure, everyone knew that Beastboy was messy, but man was his room terrible. Robin had been furious.

"Just finish your stupid drink and go away." Raven rolled her eyes. After Beastboy sat down and slurped on his drink somewhat quieter, she went back to reading. Only minutes later she was interrupted again.

"Hey Raven, whatcha reading?" Beastboy asked, now leaning over her shoulder. Raven hated when people red over her shoulder.

"A book."

"Well duh," Beastboy retorted. "But what kind of book?"

"If you must know it's a romance novel." Raven flipped another page. After all the protagonist was friends with a somewhat annoying character who she always seemed to shut out. Raven could see their plot thickening later in the story.

"Yuck. No zombies? Or explosions?... Machine guns?" Beastboy asked childishly as he had sound effects for all of the things he named. When he was done making shooting sounds, Raven groaned a response.

"Plenty of mental illness."

"That sounds boring."

"Well it's not."

Minutes of silence went by before Beastboy thought of a worthy response. "Want some breakfast?"

"I thought you were leaving after you finished your drink." Raven shot with a glare.

"Well I'm hungry now, and I'm being kind enough to offer getting you something." Beastboy rolled his eyes. Raven was always so cranky.

Raven's eyes suddenly sparked due to a brilliant idea. "You know what? I could use another tea. But from that tea shop across town. You know, the small one by the comic book store?"

Beastboy stared at the ceiling for a moment, thinking back to the small tea shop. He then nodded.

"Well, can you get me a pack of all natural Chinese Honey Cherry Tea with the extra leaves? Oh then can you get me a honey bun from Duke's?"

Raven figured that it would take Beastboy a while to get down town and find the rarest tea she could think of as well as a snack from Duke's that was even further away. In that time, she could finally get some reading done. She looked at Beastboy expectantly. He seemed to be making a mental note in his mind before smiling brightly.

"Okay Raven. I've been wanting to stretch my wings for a while now anyway. Be right back." With that, Beastboy made his way to one of the large windows in the common room, opened it, and transformed into a large green bird. He let out a rather annoying screech before he flapped out of the window. Raven smiled as the common room became silent once again. She happily went back to reading.

Ten minutes later, Raven was surprised to hear a tapping on the common room window. There was Beastboy, in the from of a raven holding a large bag with his feet. She thought of ignoring him, but then figured her idea would be stupid because he could see her. She grunted as she got up to let the bird in.

"How poetic of you." Raven rolled her eyes as she watched Beastboy place the food on the counter then transform back to his usual self.

"Edgar Allan Poe, gotta love him." Beastboy grinned at his own cleverness.

Inwardly, Raven was somewhat surprised that Beastboy was familiar enough with Poe to make such a reference, but she kept quiet to avoid being rude. She changed the subject.

"How did you do it so quickly?" Raven asked while examining the obscure tea she had asked for.

"Well, after flying off of the island I took the form of a cheetah. Then that flavor you asked for really isn't as unpopular as you would think. Turns out it's so weird that everyone has been trying it! Only took two seconds to find!" Beastboy smiled as he munched on a muffin. Raven cursed herself for forgetting that Beastboy could literally turn into one of the fastest animals on Earth. She mentally kicked herself. She was smarter than that.

"Well I'm going back to reading now." Raven sighed as she turned away from the counter. "Thanks for the breakfast, I'll eat it later."

Beastboy slowly made his way over to Raven and took a seat beside her. Raven instantly put her book down again.

"What do you want, Beastboy? Do you really have nothing better to do then bug me all morning? You know that the mornings are my time to be alone and read. So can you please just let me read?" Raven said slowly and patiently, trying her best not to explode. Beastboy visually shrunk down into the couch.

"I'm sorry, Rae. Honest. I just thought that... maybe spending the morning with you could be... fun."

Raven's expression automatically softened once Beastboy then transformed into a small green cat. He looked up at her with his large eyes before cuddling up to her side. Raven took that as an invitation to finally begin reading again.

"Thank you." She whispered as she opened her book once more. While reading she pet the small cat gently, happy to receive the quiet that she deserved. Not even ten minutes later, the elevator doors to the common room opened, revealing the remaining three titans.

"GOOD MORNING TITANS TOWER!" Cyborg boomed as he instantly began banging around the kitchen in order to cook his usual large breakfast. He hummed a rather obnoxious tune as he did so.

"What a beautiful day, friends!" Starfire practically sang as she flew laps around the room, busily speaking of her plans for the day. Robin watched the alien in amusement before he went straight to his boom box, turning on the loudest song possible. Beastboy excitedly hoped down from the couch and transformed back into himself as he greeted the rest of his team.

"Morning, dudes!"

Raven's right eye twitched as she slowly closed her book and left the room.

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you liked this one! I know it's not the most exciting chapter, but I thought it was a cute idea. Don't worry, I have much more planned so stay tuned! Please make sure to review! :)**


	3. Food Run

_**Food Run**_

"Alright guys, the movie is about to start." Robin hushed his teammates as he took a close seat beside Starfire. On Starfire's other side was Cyborg, then Beastboy, then Raven. Of course Raven didn't plan on watching the movie, she was too enthralled in her new book, but she decided to sit with her team anyway. Beside her Beastboy was practically bouncing with excitement.

"I'm so ready for this, dudes."

"You oughta be, green bean. Last time we wanted to see it the city got attacked by some maniac aliens. Typical." Cyborg scoffed as he leaned back in order to get comfortable. Robin sent the pair a glare, he hated excessive talking during movies.

"Yes, that was rather annoying." Starfire agreed. Robin's glare softened at the sound of her voice and he turned back to the movie. All was silent for about ten minutes as they simply enjoyed each other's company. That in itself felt like a new record for the team. That was, until Beastboy ruined it.

"Dudes, I'm kinda hungry."

"Same."

"Me the too!"

"Yeah, I could eat something."

Raven rolled her eyes. Beastboy noisily got up and made his way to the kitchen, only to let out an annoying mix of a sigh and whine once he opened the fridge. He moved over to the large pantry.

"We don't have any food. Like whatsoever. Unless you count Starfire's latest dish. Even that looks like it's gone bad."

The team turned around to look at him. After all, this was a serious issue.

"Well, since you're the one whining about it, why don't you go get us something to eat?" Robin suggested as he paused the movie. Everyone seemed content with that option. Everyone except for Beastboy of course.

"I don't want to go aloooone. Someone come with me."

"NOSE GOES." Cyborg practically screamed. At lightning speed Robin was the first after Cyborg to touch his finger to his nose. Next was Starfire, who got the idea quite quickly. Unfortunately, Raven had been too slow and the one left without a finger on her nose. She rolled her eyes as she shut her book angrily.

"It's settled, Raven will go with you." Robin smiled, glancing at Raven who was now standing with her arms crossed. Beastboy beamed at her.

"Great! Okay, what do you guys want?" He asked as he pulled a pen and notepad off the kitchen table.

"A sub. With meatballs, pepperoni, ham, provolone cheese, lettuce and pickles."

"Two of the large watermelons, mustard, and chocolate sauce please."

"Three cheeseburgers with onions, an order of small fries, and a diet soda."

Beastboy's face contorted in confusion as he wrote down his team's orders. At least Cyborg's was kind of normal. Raven patiently waited by the elevator door, still slightly fuming.

"We're taking the T-Car." Raven said suddenly, holding her hand out for the keys. Cyborg instantly tensed.

"Why can't ya'll just fly?" He asked, becoming overwhelmingly defensive of "his baby".

"We can't carry all of that ourselves, Cyborg. Honestly."

"She has a point." Robin called from beside Starfire. Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine. But you drive, not BB. You hear me woman?"

"Whatever." Raven sighed.

"Don't you 'whatever' me, Raven! This is serious!" Cyborg yelled. Raven rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that day. She hadn't even left the tower yet.

"Fine. I promise I'll drive."

"Thank you." Cyborg sighed as he finally tossed Raven the keys. Beastboy tried not to look offended as he trudged towards the elevator door.

"We'll be back soon, dudes." He waved as he reached for Raven's wrist and dragged her into the now open elevator doors.

...

Raven blew an annoying single hair out of her face as she drove off of the island her team inhabited. Beastboy was seated beside her in the passenger seat, already listening to the most annoying music possible. He was dancing along to the stupid tune quite obnoxiously.

"Beastboy you're making me dizzy."

"Oh, sorry." He said as he managed to get his movements down to a simple head nod. "So where to first?"

"I guess Starfire's, um, 'order' is one that doesn't have to be cold or warm. So it won't matter if we leave it in the car to get everyone else's food." Raven mumbled as she turned to make her way to the grocery store.

"Right, right. Good thinking, Rae."

"I'm going to act like I didn't hear that."

...

"Does this say mustard? Or custard?" Raven asked as she squinted at Beastboy's barely legible handwriting. The two were standing in the middle of the busy store. They looked quite odd together, even in their civilian clothes. Beastboy turned around, two large watermelons in his arms.

"Obviously she wants mustard and watermelons... Why would she want custard?" Beastboy asked, as if mustard to go with watermelons was the most normal snack request in the world.

"Whatever." Raven grunted as she began briskly walking down the store's aisles, searching for chocolate syrup. She wasn't normally the one who went shopping. Usually it was Robin and Starfire, so she was quite lost. "This place is a maze. Honestly, how does Robin find anything in here?"

"Uh, Rae?"

"What, _Garfield_?" Raven spat, loathing that some time ago Beastboy found it acceptable to call her by some stupid nickname. She sometimes retaliated by calling him by his birth name. Though he never complained, he did flinch slightly at Raven's use of a name that felt almost unfamiliar to him now.

"You're standing right in front of it." Beastboy pointed while slightly cowering from Raven's rage. Raven whipped her head around, grabbed the box and let out a long breath.

"Well that was easy."

...

"Um, no sir. See I think he wanted meatballs... pepperoni, uh lettuce... Pickles? Yeah, pickles too." Beastboy remembered as he listed off ingredients to the man constructing Robin's odd sub. Even he could barely read his and writing at this point. Especially after Raven had crumpled the list up and thrown it at his head.

"Toasted?" The man behind the counter asked.

"Oh no. I'm not sure... Raven, ya think he wanted it toasted?" Beastboy whispered the last bit to Raven as he turned around to face her quickly.

"I don't know. I'm guessing not." Raven shrugged.

"Okay. No then. Not toasted."

"He wants cold meatballs?" The worker asked the two as if they were complete idiots.

"We'd appreciate it if you didn't question us." Raven stated calmly. Her and Beastboy began moving up the line closer to the cash register. Slowly, but surely.

"Sorry ma'am." The worker mumbled as he finished off the sandwich. "Will that be coming with a drink, chips, or cookies today?"

Beastboy's face lit up as he turned to Raven. The short girl rolled her eyes, knowing that Robin didn't ask for these things, so Beastboy wanted to eat them instead. She nodded at him before pulling out the extra money needed to pay for Beastboy's food.

"Yes! Okay I'll take the Sunchips, a Mountain Dew, and... a double chocolate chip cookie." He mumbled after some ridiculously long consideration in Raven's opinion. Once she payed for all of the food, they were in the T-Car once again.

"Want some?" Beastboy asked between bites of his giant cookie. Raven rolled her eyes as she tried to stay as focused on the road as possible. The sounds of Beastboy's obnoxious chewing was enough to drive her insane.

"No."

"You sure? It's really good."

"I said no."

"Come on, Raven, it's not like you need a diet."

"I'm not dieting, Beastboy."

"Then why do you only consume tea and fruit?"

"And waffles and pizza... Sometimes." Raven remarked, somewhat offended. "Do you really think _you're_ the right person to be judging _my_ diet?"

"Touché, Rae. Now try some."

"If I take a bite, will you shut up?"

Beastboy held up a hand. "Scout's honor."

"You were never a scout."

"Ugh, that's not the point Rae. Anyway just open your mouth."

Raven grudgingly opened her small mouth without a word, eyes still trained on the road. When the soft cookie touched her tongue, she had an urge to gag, but mainly just to annoy Beastboy. Instead she ate it like she ate anything else, quickly and quietly. She had to admit, the sweet taste was rather good. She glanced at Beastboy, who had now taken another bite of the cookie. He looked at her, a playful smile on his face.

"Good, huh?"

"Mmhmm."

"Excuse me, I didn't hear you very well."

"I know your hearing is a thousand times better than anyone else I know." Raven sighed as she turned into the closest burger joint by the tower, knowing that Beastboy wouldn't give up his childish game until she said he was right for once. "Fine. You were right, it's good."

"Is that all I need to do to get a compliment from you? Feed you some sugar?"

"I wouldn't call that a compliment, but sure, buy me some sugar and I'm yours." Raven mumbled. "Now shut up, I have to order Cyborg's three meals."

"Hello, welcome to Jump City Burgers, how can I help you today?"

"Uh, I'll have three burgers, small fries, and a diet soda." Raven listed from memory. Beastboy began giggling into his chips beside her.

"What?" She snapped.

"Dude, you're like, yelling at the speaker."

"I am not, I want them to hear me!"

"Yeah, but you don't have to scream, Rae."

"Whatever. Shut up."

...

"Never ask me to go on a food run with Beastboy again." Raven complained as she dropped various foods in the laps of her teammates.

"Hey, there's no onions on these burgers, Woman!" Cyborg whined.

"You guys forgot the ham and cheese on my sub, and why isn't this toasted?" Robin questioned as he poked at his cold sandwich.

Only Starfire's "order" was completely perfect. She smiled gracefully as she cut her watermelon using her starbolts. She began dosing the pieces of fruit in chocolate and mustard.

"Thank you, friends!"

"No problem, dude. Now let's watch this movie!"

"Uh, actually we got tired of waiting, so we kinda watched it already." Robin muttered. "Sorry, guys."

"Why am I not surprised?" Raven sighed to no one in particular as she took a seat on the couch beside Beastboy.

"I mean, you and Beastboy are welcome to watch it." Cyborg claimed as he tossed the remote to Beastboy. He stood up and began to leave the room.

"Oh yes, it was wonderful!" Starfire exclaimed as she began to float off the couch. She too began to exit. Robin soon followed.

"Well," Beastboy began. "I know you weren't too into seeing this, but I don't really want to watch it alone."

"I've already spent all day with you. Two more hours couldn't hurt." Raven said as she curled up into Beastboy's side.

 **Thanks for reading! What do you guys think so far? :)**


	4. Late Night Talks

_**Late Night Talks**_

Raven sighed as she wiped the sweat from her pale forehead. She had woken up screaming again. She was sitting up straight in her bed staring at nothing in particular as she attempted to wipe her memory of the horrid nightmare she just lived through. She slowly began to calm her breathing as she held a hand to her chest. She read the electronic clock on her nightstand and wasn't surprised when the bright red numbers read 2:13. She always woke up around two in the morning. Lately her nightmares had been more sporadic, but not completely gone. Raven didn't even fully understand why she was still having nightmares. Her father had been defeated ages ago, Slade was no where in sight, and things seemed to be going fine around the tower. Raven's pondering was soon interrupted by a quick knock on the door.

"Raven?"

Raven knew that voice. It was the same voice that told her at least three terrible jokes a day. The same voice that had been there for her, even if she was particularly rude to him. It was Beastboy, only tonight his voice sounded different. It was stained, almost like he had been screaming earlier himself.

"Hey, Rae?" He asked again, searching for an answer. Raven slowly stood to her feet and made her way to her large bedroom door. She cracked the door open to see the green changeling, clad in only a dark red towel. He was soaking wet.

"Beastboy," Raven sighed. "What are you doing up? And did you just... get out of the shower?"

"I... heard you screaming and got kind of worried." He said, looking straight into her eyes. Raven stayed silent, waiting for him to address her second question. "And uh, showers help me think is all."

"At two in the morning?" Raven further questioned.

"I've been having a lot of nightmares lately. Either nightmares or sleepless nights."

"Do you... Want to talk about it?" Raven mumbled. She knew it was unlike her to invite Beastboy into her room so willingly, but he looked more shaken up than she did. She wasn't used to seeing her teammate like this. Quite frankly, she didn't like to.

"... Okay," He answered after a moment, before he looked down and realized that he was still unclothed. "Just let me put some clothes on, alright?"

"I'll leave my door open."

Moments later Beastboy had returned, now clad in a baggy pair of black sweatpants and a red tee shirt. He came into the room silently, shutting the door behind him. Raven was back in her bed, waiting for him patiently. Beastboy stood respectively by the side of her bed.

"You can sit, you know." Raven explained. Though the room was dim, Beastboy could hear the eye roll in her voice.

"Thanks." He smiled slightly as he walked to the other side of the bed and took a seat to Raven's left. As soon as he sat, Raven turned her head to glance at him.

"Well, what's up?"

"No, let's start with you."

"Me?" Raven questioned. "I'm completely fine, I assure you."

"You're not fine." Beastboy sighed from beside her.

"And how would you know?" Raven was now curious. After all, how would he know about her countless sleepless nights?

"You talk in your sleep," he explained. "You talk and you scream. Usually it's nothing, but tonight it's something."

"What do you mean?"

"Raven, I can hear you from my room. No, it's not because you're loud. It's because my hearing is just ridiculously sensitive... Anyway usually you let out a scream or a moan, then your breathing slows back to normal. But tonight you just sounded different. Even more scared. You're still breathing hard."

"I'm okay."

"Don't lie to me, Rae. I know you. I know you lie to us to keep us from worrying, but that's never worked on me." Beastboy didn't sound mad, he seemed more worried than anything. He grabbed her small hand. "You can tell me."

"I'm afraid." Raven admitted.

"Of?"

"I... Don't know."

"Well, what was your nightmare about?"

"My father... Slade... You."

"Me?"

"You... You were hurt and the team blamed me. They blamed me because I was the one who hurt you... I was evil." Raven choked out slowly as she dropped her head.

"Hey, Rae. You know you're not evil. We all know you're not evil. I'm perfectly fine, see?" Beastboy said as he tilted Raven's face up gently, forcing her to look into his eyes. He smiled gently at the small girl in front of him. She slowly nodded.

"You're right. But what if my dad comes back somehow?"

"Then I guess we'd just have to kick his ass all over again." Beastboy chuckled. "Listen, you know the team wouldn't let anything happen to you... I won't let anything happen to you."

Raven would never admit this to anyone, but she secretly found an absurd amount of comfort in Beastboy's laugh. As long as Beastboy was laughing and smiling, all was right in the world. If he was quiet, that's when there was a real problem.

"So, you?" Raven changed the subject.

"Alright," Beastboy sighed. His smile left his face as fast as it had come. He shifted uncomfortably as he racked his brain for ways to explain his dilemma.

"It's about Terra."

"What about her?" Raven raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Hey, don't give me that look Rae," Beastboy sighed. "I can't control my dreams."

"I'm not judging," Raven shrugged. To be fair, she wasn't lying, but she didn't particularly enjoy speaking of that traitor either. "Just tell me what's going on. Maybe I can help."

"Well, I miss her. I thought I loved her, but now I'm not sure. She was a big part of our lives you know? The first girl that ever showed any interest in me... and I don't know, I kind of feel responsible for how things went down, I guess."

Raven's blood began to boil. It wasn't an unknown fact that she never trusted Terra. Nor did she ever like her. For someone to come into her home and disrupt the lives of her friends, her family... Terra was just lucky Raven wasn't the one who ended her pathetic life. A few books immersed in Raven's dark energy and fell off of her bookshelf, shaking her out of her thoughts.

"You okay, Raven?" Beastboy gasped as he quickly touched her forearm.

"I-I'm fine. Thanks. Just got a little angry, that's all."

"I know the feeling." Beastboy murmured as he took a look at Raven's fallen novels.

"You do?"

"Well sure, dude. I don't want to like her anymore. I don't even want to think about her anymore," Beastboy grunted as he started playing with his hands, a thing that Raven noticed calmed him down. "It's just that, for that short period of time she really felt like the only one on the team that got me, you know? Or saw me as more than just some annoying kid."

"Beastboy, you may be an annoying kid fifty percent of the time, but you're also much more than that. You know that."

Beastboy nodded silently before he relaxed back onto one of Raven's large dark purple pillows. They were way more comfortable than his. Raven laid back as well, staring at the ceiling as she went deeper into her thoughts.

"Look, I know it's hard, but Terra was evil. She betrayed us, Beastboy. She betrayed you... I wish I could have saved us... Saved you from all the pain she caused you, but I didn't. For that I am truly sorry." Raven sighed.

She didn't apologize often, but every time she did she felt a huge weight being lifted from her shoulders. This time, it was no different. She slowly turned her head to see Beastboy's reaction only to find him peacefully snoring beside her. In her bed.

"Of course," she rolled her eyes. "I'm only letting you stay here because I'm too tired to put you back in your room." Raven grunted as she rolled over, facing away from Beastboy, knowing all too well that he didn't hear her.

...

"ROOOOOBIN!"

Robin rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, groaning from Cyborg's monstrous roar.

"What... Is it?" He yawned as he shuffled out of his pristine room.

"Well, I went to go get the friend Raven because she is sleeping far later than normal," Starfire began to explain.

"AND BEASTBOY IS IN HER BED!" Cyborg interrupted, clearly unsatisfied with how Starfire was explaining things.

Robin was shocked. Raven, letting someone into her bed? And that someone being Beastboy?

"I've got to see this," he almost giggled as he pushed past his two teammates.

Once Robin reached Raven's door, he was surprised to see it wasn't even shut completely. What had happened last night? He shook his head as he opened Raven's door a little wider and peeked inside. The Boy Wonder had to put a hand over his face to keep from gasping too loud.

There, in Raven's bed, were indeed Beastboy and Raven, but that wasn't all. Raven's body was facing the door as Beastboy's body was snugly against her's and facing in the same direction. Beastboy's long arms visibly held Raven close with his forearms sitting across her chest while Raven's tiny hands held Beastboy's arms close. Raven's small pale face was buried in Beastboy's warm forearms. Robin looked on for a second or two longer as he felt Star and Cyborg onlooking from over his shoulders. The Boy Wonder was stunned and somewhat jealous. Why didn't he have the guts to hold Star that way?

More importantly, what the hell happened last night?

 **Thanks for reading! I know it's been a while but I've just been so freaking busy. Anyway, what do you guys think so far? Any suggestions for future BBRae shenanigans? I'd love to hear what you guys come up with!**


End file.
